


Home

by punkeraa



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i hope you enjoy this it was a lot of fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeraa/pseuds/punkeraa
Summary: A story about finding home(s) and reclaiming family





	1. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> discovering home

Kylo was nervous as his _Upsilon_ -class shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists in his lap. Rey was asleep in the cramped passenger compartment, but he could feel through their Force bond she was beginning to stir into consciousness. It wouldn’t be long now until she joined him up front in the cockpit and she would see the planet that he had brought them to. He could already picture her face: nose scrunched up, eyes slightly squinted, her lips pulled into a scowl. He tried not to pay mind to the little flutter his heart did at the thought of her pouting. It was almost enough to make him forget his nerves. _Almost_. 

The sound of movement and the feeling of Rey’s consciousness brushing against his own let Kylo know that she was awake. In a moment she was then up there with him, appearing behind his seat and leaning against it. He was secretly glad that he could not see her face, unable to hide himself within the confines of his mask as he no longer wore it; Kylo wasn’t sure if he would be able to handle the look of disappointment if Rey absolutely loathed this part of his carefully planned out trip. 

“What’s this?” Rey asked inquisitively. 

Kylo released a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before answering her, “My pick...Tatooine.” 

She hadn’t sounded upset or angry, he noticed with relief. He then began to prepare for landing, the planet surface fast approaching in the viewport as Rey walked over to the copilot seat.

They remained silent for the entire descent, Kylo focused on landing the shuttle as Rey absorbed every detail of the planet as it became clearer and clearer. These were oftentimes his favorite part of the trip, when the scavenger girl would stare all around her in wide-eyed wonderment. Her love for new environments, her attention to detail all added to her charm. He couldn’t help but fall even more in love every time her eyes went wide with awe as she drank in a new planet. Even through the nerves of bringing her to a desert planet, Kylo couldn’t help but to smile a little as Rey stared at Tatooine. 

Flying across the planet, Kylo noticed how much there was to look at on the surface. The planet was covered with sand dunes, mountains, and canyons. The mountains were unique in their formations; he knew of one chain with completely flat tops. The canyons were his personal favorite because of their labyrinthine configurations; how easy one could get lost inside them if they wandered on foot. He hoped Rey could also see the beauty in the desert.

The spaceport was bathed in the colors of strong sunset, fiery oranges and reds soon giving way to cooler pinks and purples. The twin suns the planet orbited were beginning their descend beyond the horizon, giving break to the scorched surface. No matter the time, the Mos Eisley spaceport seemed to always be alive with throngs of people. 

Rey sucked in a low breath, audibly amazed at the site before her. Kylo couldn’t help the smirk on his face as he turned to look at her, his head cocked to the side as if to ask what she found so surprising. 

A faint blush crept across her cheeks, colliding on the bridge of her freckled nose. He felt her heart flutter across their bond as their eyes met. She chewed on her bottom lip for a second before answering him. 

“I didn’t think a desert could have so many people in it.”

“Mos Eisley is one of the few port cities on the entire planet. There is a vast number of criminals present here, so make sure that you keep your guard up,” Kylo said a bit awkwardly as he began to open the ramp. It felt good to stand up to his full height, to stretch his legs and his back as he walked, to tower over others and frighten them with his stature alone. He sensed Rey following behind him, not bothering to catch up with his long gait. 

As they walked to the quarters Kylo had arranged for their night on the planet, he couldn’t help but think of the past year and a half. So much had changed and so much had happened on both a personal and galactic level that the knight could hardly comprehend it. The ever-present darkness in his mind had finally gone, disintegrated as Snoke released his last breath after being cut down by Kylo’s volatile lightsaber. A year and a half later and the memory still sent chills down his spine as his fists clenched.

And so much had happened between the Knight of Ren and the scavenger. The warmth of their bond radiated throughout his chest, spreading through his body like honey and soothing his soul. A luminous anchor, a guide for if or when he should stray. He inhaled deeply, centering himself as he continued to walk through the busy city. 

Rey had caught up to him, her arm brushing against his own. Her freckled tan skin blended in with the other humans they saw; she melded in with the locals, a true child of the desert. The fiery orange and red of the sunset shone lazily against her, bringing attention to the hazel of her eyes. The cool breeze leisurely blew their hair, ruffling it somewhat. 

_So why did you pick this place?_ The question came in his head; a more private means of communication between the two of them. A place he could be more vulnerable with Rey, something he knew meant a great deal to her. 

He looked at her, dark eyes boring into light ones. Her eyes were open and honest, and he could feel through their bond that she was simply curious. She could feel the importance this planet held for him, and simply wanted to know why. 

_Later, tonight, when the suns have gone down_ , he responded. The tug on their bond was her resulting answer, and the rest of their walk to their rented quarters were in silence. 

Mos Eisley did not offer the most choices of sleeping quarters, but this trip was so important to Kylo he found and rented out a small home not too far from the noise of the spaceport and the surrounding cantinas. Yet inside the house was quiet, decorated with what must be typical Tatooine furniture. Nothing grand but no rags either; Kylo wanted to make sure Rey slept comfortably and safely. 

As Rey excitedly looked around their rented home—the knight wasn’t quite sure the last time they had stayed in their own private quarters, hopping from hotel to hotel or simply sleeping in the shuttle—he could see flashes of another desert planet. A small girl, alone, looking up to a starry night sky with tears in her eyes. He could practically feel her loneliness, her want for _family_ , for _home_. The projection left just as soon as it appeared, taking its whirlwind of emotions with it. 

Unsure if Rey realized she had projected, Kylo cleared his throat and spoke. “We only have this for a night. I didn’t want to bring you back to a desert planet for too long. We will also be visiting two other planets for the rest of my trip.”

The last sentence caused Rey to whip her head around, squinted eyes staring right at him. Her irritation flared through their bond, spilling into him.

“What do you mean two other planets? That’s not how this works, Kylo,” Rey began.

“We never stated that our trips only had to be one planet. This would also be the sixth month of our travels, and I would like to honor it by bringing you to places I hold very…” he responded, unable to finish his sentence. 

Kylo had been with Rey for over a year, almost constantly by her side ever since they had ended up stranded together on Mortis, a place he believed only existed in legend. The Force had pulled them in together, kept them in until they realized that _together_ they were needed to bring _balance_ to the Force, that what had been done to it by both the Sith _and_ the Jedi plunged it into chaos. 

Once they had left Mortis, the war still raged throughout the galaxy. By working together they had both defeated the First Order and Snoke, though Kylo’s reason for betraying and fighting his former allies were much less ideologically driven than Rey’s had been. After the final battle had been fought, the New Republic and the Resistance tried him and convicted him with war crimes—yet to Kylo’s disbelief he was not executed nor thrown back into a cell. Instead he was let go, on the condition that he be monitored by the New Republic through a tracking device they had implanted in him as well as watched by Rey. He knew she had done something to arrange for that, perhaps even with help from his mother. Kylo would forever be grateful, as well as in debt, to both women. 

Following his release the pair of Force users then decided to travel throughout the galaxy, fulfilling a promise made in between kisses. 

A gentle tug on their bond made Kylo look at Rey, who was staring at him with arched eyebrows. She obviously wanted him to continue, to say aloud the words that were caught in his throat. It’s not that he didn’t want to say the words but rather they would end trapped on their way up his throat, clogging his airway and slipping further away from him. 

Sensing his nerves, Rey walked towards him, crossing the small living room in a few long steps. Her hands found their way to his face, cupping his cheeks and gently turning his neck so that their eyes would meet. He was always reluctant to look into Rey’s eyes when he felt nervous or embarrassed, yet every time there was only an expression that said _you can be vulnerable here, you are safe_. He leaned into her hand, bringing up his own to rest on her forearm as the pad of his thumb brushed against her soft skin. 

Lifting his face from her hand and moving his hand from her wrist so that it now held her hand, Kylo pressed Rey’s knuckles to his lips. He placed tender kisses, dark brown boring into hazel. The window in the rented quarters faced west, allowing the magnificent pinks and purples of the sunset to illuminate Rey’s face. 

Standing in the small family unit couldn’t help but make Kylo’s heart constrict. In a corner of his mind that was all his own, he remembered days long past; a young couple rocking a dark haired toddler in their arms, sitting in a room similar to the one he now found himself in. Taking in a breath, Kylo thought again to how important this trip had become to him. How the past six months had changed him, made him realize something he wanted yet was unsure if he was worthy of it just yet. An ebb in their bond pulled Kylo out of his reprieve, drawing his attention back to Rey bathed in lavender and magenta. 

_You are ethereal_ , he abruptly thought. By the blush spreading across her cheeks Kylo could tell he accidentally projected his thought onto her. It made him smirk, knowing he could make her blush. 

With her hand still in his grip, Kylo began to lead Rey upstairs and outside onto the roof. Tatooine’s three moons were beginning to rise in the distant horizon when they stepped outside; soon they would take up the whole night sky and illuminate the blistered planet. The breeze was becoming slightly stronger but the heat of the day still lingered, warming them for now. 

The view they had allowed them to see all of the city and beyond, the little twinkling lights that were signs of life...of _family_. 

“You know, I was rather skeptical when I saw that we were coming to a desert planet. I was expecting something similar to Jakku, to Niima Outpost,” Rey breathed as she scanned the horizon. Wide eyes drank in their surroundings, storing away everything she saw. Kylo gave her hand a squeeze. 

Rey turned to face him, offering a soothing smile. She positively radiated next to Kylo so naturally that he couldn’t help but to slowly reach his hand up to cup her face. Her smile only grew. 

“So why did you bring me here? I could sense how nervous you were about it.”

His eyes flashed down to his boots, more out of habit and nerves than anything else. He quickly brought them back up again; he wanted to see her eyes as he told her why this trip was so important, why he had carefully planned everything and kept everything a surprise for her. 

That anchor in his chest, that calm warmth in his rib cage, pulsed quietly and gently. He inhaled deeply, centering himself and his emotions as he focused on their bond. Kylo gave a humbled look to Rey; she swore she saw a hint of mournfulness in his brooding eyes. 

“I have done many horrible things. I have abandoned many people and I have been abandoned as well. I have been feared and sought after for the power I posses. I have killed in my quest for power,” he started, his voice shaky. “But you, Rey, you have been so different to me. You saw hope with me; you weren’t—aren’t—afraid of me or my power. You don’t want me for my strength.

“With you, I feel... _safe_. For the first time in a very long time...I feel safe. And it’s because of you. So I want to bring you to different planets that mean something to me, that mean something to my family. I want to share this with you, this part of myself.” 

He drew in a breath to steady himself, the words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he could think to make sense of them. His heart beat erratically, a blush blooming across his face as Rey simply stared at him in silence. 

The small smile that broke out across her face was brilliant, slow appearing and gorgeous like the rising of a sun. Her emotions flooded into him, filling him with bliss and warmth. Kylo swore he even felt a little bit of pride caught up in her swirl of feelings. 

It was enough for him to continue explaining. “This is where my grandfather is from...he was a slave here before being freed and taken to Coruscant to train with the Jedi Order. My uncle...he was raised here as well. Both of them grew up not too far from Mos Eisley. My great grandmother is buried somewhere around here as well. Though neither me nor my mother are from here, I still consider Tatooine to be my home. It’s where my family began.”

He hoped she realized exactly how special this place was to him then. He wanted Rey to understand what he was attempting to show her by bringing her to his maternal family’s homeworld. Humble beginnings on a harsh world. Without this planet, perhaps his family would not be here. Without this planet, perhaps Kylo would not be there. The Skywalker legacy begins on Tatooine—without Tatooine there would be no Skywalkers. 

_You want me to see where you come from. Thank you for taking me here, Kylo. Thank you._

Silently Rey closed the distance between them, lifting slightly on her tiptoes to place her lips against Kylo’s. The three moons of Tatooine rose above them, shining its light down onto them as it illuminated the rest of the desert planet with a soft caressing glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work was inspired by dustoftheancients story A Collision of Stars - there's a particular line in that amazing fic and i highly encourage you to try and find it ;)
> 
> also a massive shout out to my amazing betas who really helped me with this! it's my first time posting for reylo at length so i'm really excited to share with everyone and i hope you all enjoy :D


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reclaiming family

Their night on Tatooine had been lovely, even for a desert planet. They slept peacefully, neither too cold nor too warm; she felt blessed to have a growing number of restful nights. It had been amusing the night before, when Kylo was still unsure if she wanted to share a bed with him; Rey simply climbed into the bed, pulling him in with her. Now, Rey didn’t want to get up from the snug bed, would much rather have preferred to lay in the comfy bed with cozy blankets. However Kylo kept a tight schedule, and she could sense through their bond that he wanted everything to run as smoothly as possible, so they left the desert planet after a delicious breakfast.

Their next destination was a mystery to her, and Kylo was reinforcing his mental defenses more than he normally did so as to keep her out. He punched the coordinates for the next planet so quickly that Rey didn’t even get a chance to peek at them. She would not know where she would be going until they dropped out of hyperspace. 

Due to Tatooine’s location in the Outer Rim, Kylo explained that reaching their next destination would take a bit longer because it was located in the Core Worlds. Skeptically she raised her brows at him, but questioned him no further.

 _All things in due time_ , she reminded herself. 

___

The _Upsilon_ -class shuttle dropped out of hyperspace after a standard day, appearing in front of a system of five planets orbiting a single sun. The shuttle was closest towards the largest planet, which also appeared to be the busiest. Rey could see many shuttles heading for the same planet; a massive hyperspace route appeared close to it. 

Sitting up straight, she drank in the sight of the new planet before her. The world had a blue ocean, like the one on Ahch-To yet different somehow. As they got closer and closer to the ground, Rey could see the planet’s surface. She hadn’t seen anything like it before: rolling hills, dense forests, lush fields and mountain peaks. Wonderment filled her heart at all the sites below her. 

Soon a city came into view, densely populated by all the traffic leading into it. While the natural landscape became less and less focal, the city still managed to somehow highlight the environmental formations it had built itself around. In all her life, Rey didn’t know something as breathtaking as this city was possible. It was simply so _huge_. How did all those people live in the same city?! She turned towards Kylo, the excitement and curiosity lighting up her face.

“Where are we?”

He smiled, a small one that nonetheless made her heart flutter in her ribcage. Kylo Ren hardly smiled, yet when he did it was breathtaking. Rey quickly pushed such thoughts away before her whole face turned bright red from blush. 

“We are in Coronet City, the capital of Corellia,” he told her absentmindedly. Most of his attention was on landing the shuttle. Rey was fine with it, having the answer to her question. The spaceport they were at was on the coast of a light blue ocean, the waves licking at the foundation of the port. She wondered how sturdy the port was; how smart was it to leave one’s spacecraft above an ocean?

Kylo’s chuckle made Rey realized she had projected her thoughts onto him again. She rolled her eyes at him. 

_It’s a legitimate concern, you know_ , she sent him. Their bond tingled afterwards, ebbing with the flows of their conversation. He smiled at her again before walking off the shuttle. The streets of Coronet City were _packed_ ; Rey thought that Mos Eisley had been crowded but this was simply overwhelming. The buildings, built out of transparisteel and durasteel, skyrocketed out of the ground and into the sky, reflecting the light throughout the city. Her eyes had never seen a building so huge, and so many of them as well! 

_How long will we be staying here?_ she asked, continuing the mental communication because of how loud the city was. Rey darted her hand forward, trying to find Kylo’s to hold. She didn’t want to get lost, and her hand in his steadied her growing nerves at the enormous crowd. 

_Two standard days. I hope you enjoy it here. What do you think of it so far?_ Rey could feel his nerves, his fear that she would hate everything he had planned out for them. She sent soothing energy through their bond, telling him without words not to worry. She squeezed his gloved hand before responding to him. 

_I can’t believe a city like this exists. I want to see the buildings, I want to go up them but I’m concerned about how sturdy they are. I also want to go back to the water; it looks different from what was on Ahch-To._

They turned left, going deeper into the city yet the coast always remained in view. The breeze that came from that direction felt lovely in the stifling heat of the crowded walkway. Rey closed her eyes, smelling salt in the air. The sun shone down on her, licking her skin much more gently than the twin suns of Tatooine had. 

After another fifteen minutes of walking, the duo arrived in front of a tall building made of the sleekest material. It looked intimidating with how elegant it appeared; Rey didn’t feel sure of herself as she walked in through the doors, but Kylo gave a gentle nudge through their bond to remind her of where she stood in the (his) galaxy.

He had checked them into a luxury hotel right on the coast. An elite hotel, in a beautiful spot on a magnificent planet. Rey couldn’t believe the luxury she would be indulging in this part of their trip; how did she come to transform from a starved, orphaned, desert scavenger to a galactically important Force user with so much privilege?

 _Kylo, how can we afford this?_ They were being led to their room—some kind of suite, she took notice with a roll of her eyes—by a Twi’lek female. She made idle small talk with the both of them, mentioning a nearby beach that was popular with both the locals and tourists; apparently it was the best time of the year to take a swim there. Rey offered her a tight smile, hardly paying attention. 

He looked away from her, his mouth tugging down at the corners. She didn’t like that look; he usually became a brat when his face became like that. 

_I have my means. My credits from the First Order are still the currency used by those in the New Republic_ , he lazily shot at her. Rey rolled her eyes at how childish he was; she was simply curious as to how they were able to afford such luxury when they had been living on his shuttle for six months throughout the galaxy, settling around here and there for a few nights? Can that truly be considered having a _home_?

At that word, Rey’s mental defenses went up. Her mind shoved Kylo out, locking the door and blocking it with all her mental strength. She needed to be alone to have these thoughts, truly alone. He looked at her alarmingly, but said nothing as the Twi’lek continued to lead them to their room. She gave him a steadying look, communicating to him that she was fine and would tell him everything once in private. The walk seemed to last an eternity for both of them. 

_Home...it’s something I’ve always wanted_ , she thought. Melancholy spread throughout her chest like glue; days of sleeping in an AT-AT, carving tally marks into the side to keep count of the days, endless waiting. It’s not something she missed; Rey enjoyed being able to travel the galaxy throughout, at her own desire and whim. It was absolutely privileged, and she knew it. 

_But I still would like to create a home at some point_ , her thoughts continued, _somewhere to permanently call my home. A place I will_ always _return to._ The finality of her thoughts reverberated throughout their bond, leaping through her mental barriers. She wasn’t sure if he sensed the weakness in her defenses, for he did nothing to get his way into her mind. Kylo was waiting for her consent, something he has done ever since their time in Mortis, when he had taken accountability for invading her mind without her permission and for kidnapping her. 

The fact that he had acknowledge his misgiving and then had set a boundary himself (that he kept) made Rey realize how much he had changed during their adventures in Mortis. In total, they had spent three standard weeks inside the giant, metal rhombohedron floating in space. She had been on her way from Ahch-To to D’Qar, to finally see Finn again. He had woken up and she raced to go see him after a chat with Poe. On her journey the _Millennium Falcon_ had been pulled out of hyperspace and she came face to face with the rhombohedron, which then sucked her inside of it. 

Once she had awaken, Rey saw a beautiful world around her, bathed in soft sunlight. Trees surrounded the clearing she was in—how lucky was it to have landed in a perfectly flat area?—and they were in full bloom, their fruits taunting her. Soon enough she had found Kylo Ren, and after time spent together solving riddles from the Force (and a few duels in the beginning), the Force had finally released them into the galaxy, their destinies clear as day.

Right now in a hotel hallway she was realizing how much she was yearning for a home, and what exactly home meant for her. 

_I wonder what home means for Kylo._

The cursatory probe from their bond alerted Rey to the fact that her defenses had slipped, that she had ended up projecting her thought to the knight beside her. A blush quickly spread across her face; she didn’t want to look at him, embarrassed that such a thought had escaped the confines of her mind. She wondered if he would admonish her for entertaining thoughts such as those of _home_ and _family_.

“And here we have the imperial suite, reserved for a Kylo Organa,” the Twi’lek announced as they arrived in front of a set of double doors. Rey snapped out of her shyness, the name the alien had announced catching her attention. She shot a smirk at Kylo, giving him a quizzical look. 

The room was beyond luxurious. Rey didn’t even know luxury that well but knew that this went above and beyond what was even normally considered as “luxurious”. There was a kitchen area, sleek dark grey cabinets and jet black marble counters; the appliances were all shiny black, as if brand new; the tiles were charcoal, clean and gleamy. Then there was a living room area, with plush white carpet on which rested an ivory loveseat, a wood coffee table, and a recliner; a few long steps away there was a king bed with plenty of pillows of various sizes. A bathroom seemed to be placed right off the bedroom; Rey was excited to see it.

Clearing his throat, Kylo drew Rey’s attention to him. From his posture he looked calm, but through their bond she could feel the swirl of emotions beginning to form. Had her thought made him that...uncomfortable?

 _Why do you want to know what I think of home?_ he gingerly implored. There was no malice in his voice, no annoyance but rather simple curiosity. 

She began chewing on her bottom lip, a nervous habit she couldn’t seem to break. Unsure of how he would react to what she said, anxiety slowly bubbled in her stomach. Her eyes bore into the plush carpet as she collected her thoughts. Releasing a deep breath, Rey looked at Kylo directly in his eyes, her mind set. 

_Because I’ve been starting to think of what home is for me. Where I want it to be, what I imagine it to be—a place I can always come back to._

She walked to the wall, made completely of transparisteel that gave a stunning view of the crystal blue ocean beyond a few crowded city blocks. The carpet felt amazing between her toes, her boots discarded upon entrance. Kylo Ren soon stood beside her, his massive form intimidatingly large; his arms crossed against his chest helped to make him appear more menacing. Rey found it slightly comedic, because of how gentle he was with her. She tugged their bond, bumping her hip against his before coming around to hug him, resting her head against his chest. Kylo took her hand, brought it up to his face and began to play with and twirl it. Inhaling deeply, Rey couldn’t think of a more peaceful moment she’s had before. 

_Imagine this, but everyday_ , her mind interjected, sending it to Kylo through the bond because of how sudden it appeared. 

He stiffened in her embrace, but quickly relaxed. Kylo’s arms squeezed tighter around her, bringing Rey closer into his chest. He cuddled his cheek against her hair, projecting peace through their bond. It felt wonderful, to know that such a traumatized boy like Kylo could finally have a moment of peace. Rey’s world went blurry as she thought of the man in her arms, the vulnerable boy manipulated and tortured by a parasite. The boy who succumbed to a monster; the man who defeated his demons.

Whether he was aware of it or not, Kylo was projecting images of an idyllic island, small and surrounded by mountains. Rey saw a beautiful home with many rooms overlooking the water, the sun shining brightly and warmly. It looked peaceful, the perfect place to live a quiet life. 

She swore she could sense feelings of home wrapping the image, tendrils coiling loosely around their bond.

Kylo broke away from the embrace first, holding Rey at arm’s length so as to get a better look at her. With a gentle look on his face, he placed a tender kiss on her forehead; she leaned into it, closing her eyes and feeling warmth seep from her chest out to the tips of her toes, her nose. Something about the action made her believe he had knowingly projected that idyllic island on purpose; Rey quietly realized he was showing her an image of home for him. 

Suddenly remembering that this trip was significant to Kylo, and that each planet had something to do with his family, had _meant_ something to the Organa Solo and Skywalker families, Rey pulled back to scrutinize the man in front of her.

Rey could feel Kylo’s concern flash as he gave her a questioning look, as if to say ‘what is it, scavenger girl?’

“Kylo...why did we come to Corellia on this trip?”

Their bond tightened, his emotions swirling like a storm around his mind. Whatever the tie was to this planet, it was an emotionally intense one for Kylo Ren. She looked at him worrisomely, wondering if perhaps she had accidentally triggered a memory he would prefer buried. 

The response came out quietly. Rey almost gasped, not believing her ears. _Could it really be true?_

“Corellia is the homeworld of my father...Han Solo.”

This time it was Rey’s turn to stiffen. She wasn’t expecting that. After their time in Mortis, and their brief time together with the Resistance, Kylo had never brought up his father again. Rey knew it was an incredibly painful topic for him, and she did not want to press him into talking about it unless he came to her with it. Usually it was in the middle of the night, in between sheets and after nightmares. 

“I know what he meant to you, Rey. I know how much pain I caused you. Also...this is as much for myself as it is for you. I want to reconcile with my father and his memory. As a child, whenever my father would take me with him and Chewie as they made a shipping stop in Coronet City, it was always a wonderful time. Almost like a vacation. We would spend time in the water, in the ocean.” 

There was a far off, dreamy look to his eyes. Rey thought she could also detect a hint of melancholy as well. “My first time here, I was six years old. My mother was with us as well; it was a family vacation, you could say. My father brought me to the ocean, and he began to teach me how to swim. We stayed here a month, and in that month I improved because I would spend every day in that water with my father. He never let me go.”

Rey could feel the pain from his side of the bond, an emotional storm raging. His voice had wavered as he told his story, sounding thick with emotions as if tears were collecting in his eyes. 

Suddenly, in her mind, Rey could see one of the beaches of Coronet City, could see a young lanky boy with pale skin and dark moles and dark thick hair in the water. A man was not too far from him, head of walnut hair bobbing in the water. The boy was swimming towards the man, arms outstretched and ready to receive his son. 

Just as quickly as it had came, the moment had passed. Rey was again standing in a hotel in the Corellian capital, Kylo Ren in front of her. Unshed tears shone in his eyes, his gaze no less intense. 

“My father is a part of me. It is something I have had a difficult time accepting...but this past year and a half of self-reflection has made me see the error of my actions. He did his best with what he could...I no longer resent my father.”

As he spoke his next statement Rey swore she was watching the heavens in motion, an amazing evolution unfolding before her very eyes. 

“My name is Ben Solo Organa.”

Rey could feel a wellspring of emotions being released the moment he spoke his name. She closed the space between them, sensing how difficult it had been for him, wrapping her arms tightly around his middle.

Her head laying against his chest, his heartbeat in her ear, Rey spoke.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who has left kudos and comments - it really means a lot that you're enjoying this story! :)
> 
> Also check out this piece I commissioned lilithsaur (from tumblr - please check out their art, it's so amazing!) to draw a piece for this chapter specifically! 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=1zpqhj9)  
> 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming home

The name of the third planet was again kept secret from Rey. The knight had only revealed to her that it was located in the Mid Rim of the galaxy.

Kylo had thought their time on Corellia to be one of their best adventures yet. Saying his name, the once dreaded name given to him by his mother and father, felt natural. Reclaiming that part of himself and his family, though painful, had left Kylo feeling more centered and at peace with himself than he had ever remembered feeling. A part of him hoped his father could sense his son’s repentance.

“Does everything have to be kept a surprise?” whined Rey from the co-pilot chair. He could sense her desire to know the destination, how much the surprise was tormenting her. Kylo couldn’t help but to smile a little; her frustration at the surprise simply made him want to reveal nothing, just to tease her. 

“Yes, but we’ll be there soon.”

As soon as he spoke the _Upsilon_ -class shuttle dropped out of hyperspace, positioning them in front of a small planet, abundant in green. Through their bond, Kylo could feel how excited Rey was to see the color. Their previous planets had been sand and steel. He had saved this planet for last precisely for the very reason that Kylo knew the desert scavenger would enjoy it so much. His smile grew.

“Where are we?” she asked in a wondrous whisper. 

“Naboo.”

As they flew over the surface of the planet, Kylo could feel Rey’s wonderment grow from all that was beneath her. They passed over rolling plains, grassy hills, and swampy lakes. They had seen some of Naboo’s mountains as well, waterfalls cascading off the side of some formidable stone formations. The sun shone on the green planet; the way the light caught in some of the waterfalls produced rainbows, beautiful and colorful. 

He directed the shuttle towards the lake countries, a specific area in mind. Passing over some of Naboo’s cities, Rey gasped as she drank in the aesthetically pleasing designs of the urban centers. These cities were smaller than Coronet City but Kylo could sense that Rey also enjoyed being around less people, could feel she had been overwhelmed by such huge crowds. As their destination got closer and closer the less people and houses were seen. 

The mountains grew in size as the shuttle approached the destination. Lush with various shades of green from various trees growing tall in the sunlight. The mountains were not large and intimidating but rather felt like a protective embrace, promising to keep safe those residing within its confines. Meadows covered in wildflowers could been seen dotting the lake country as well. A glistening lake divides mountains from each other, glittering light making the water appear all the more inviting. Tiny islands could be spotted, barely off the main coast. The beauty of the planet was admired by the two Force users.

And where mountain and lake met finally did it appear. The villa was gorgeous in the early morning sun of Naboo, though Kylo was nervous Rey would think it too much in splendor. While she had enjoyed the Corellian hotel, he could sense how the overt luxury had made the former scavenger slightly uncomfortable. The villa was enormous, right on the shore of the gentle lake. Two jade dome structures immediately caught one’s eye; a patio area lined with red flowers appeared as Kylo began to prepare for landing. Nostalgia almost threatened to choke him.

“What is this?” the question pulled Kylo out of his thoughts and fully into the present. He felt Rey feel a sense of deja vu, as if she had seen this place before. 

He gave their bond a gentle nudge, communicating without parting his lips that he would respond to her question in moments. But to appease her until then he projected an image he knew Rey had already seen before: an idyllic island, small and surrounded by mountains, a home with many rooms overlooking the water. Kylo Ren felt her moment of recognition.

As they began their descent, Kylo finally turned to look at Rey. The sun shone on her golden brown skin, illuminating her presence. He couldn't help but think of how radiant she truly was; Kylo didn't care if he projected the thought onto her. 

He held out his hand to her; the spark of an electric current flowed between where their hands met. Bringing her closer so as to gaze into hazel orbs, Kylo brought her hand up to his lips. A kiss was placed on it—he began speaking against her knuckles. The knight relished how Rey shuddered at the touch of his lips. 

“This place is Varykino. It’s located in the lake country of Naboo. You may have noticed that it is spotted with various different lakes. Most likely where the name of the region originates.”

They began walking up the steps, the red flowers bright in the sunlight. Different types of trees lined the walkway to the grand entrance. Rey gasped as she took in the beautiful marbled interior. It was much less opulent than the Corellian hotel but still gorgeous in its own right. She let go of his hand, standing in between the two staircases. A small yet expertly crafted chandelier slightly swayed, reflecting the sunlight from the large window above the doors.

“It’s absolutely...stunning,” breathed Rey. Kylo could feel how amazed she was to be in the villa, how at peace she felt. It made him smile, made him send a little pulse of love through their bond. She sent one right back, the warmth spreading all throughout him. 

He stepped towards her, placing their bags on the floor beside the entrance. Kylo cupped both sides of her face, eyes imploring her to understand just how _happy_ he was with her. He leaned in, placing a firm yet sweet kiss onto Rey’s petal soft lips. 

After pulling away from their embrace, Rey made to grab for their bags but Kylo, with his hand outstretched, used the Force to bring them to his feet. She turned around, eyes rolling playfully. 

“You go explore the rest of the villa. I’ll put these in the room and then come find you,” Kylo explained as he began walking up the stairs.

The sound of soft steps following him alerted him to Rey not taking his suggestion. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. 

“If that’s the case then I’ll just join you on our way to _our_ bedroom.” The added emphasis caused Kylo Ren to blush.

As soon as they walked in, Kylo could feel Rey’s emotions about the room. She was taken away, he could feel it; the room was beautiful in its simplicity, but what the Jakku native adored the most was the transparisteel windows that opened to a patio with an unobstructed view of the surrounding lake, meadows, and mountains. The blue of the water and the green and grey of the mountains reminded Rey so much of life Kylo could feel how close she was to tears, her projection strengthened by her adoration of the view.

An idea popped inside Kylo’s head, and he immediately asked her through the bond. _Would you like to go for a swim later in the day? The water is quite warm during this time of year here as well._

Embarrassment filtered in her eyes, darting away quickly for a moment before capturing his gaze once again with a magnetism of planetary scale. She sent back, _I don’t know how to swim._

Kylo offered a gentle smile, walking towards her. Grabbing her hand, he led them outside onto the patio, to the edge so as to overlook the cerulean water. The air was still, disturbed only by the occasional breeze. The sun warmed their exposed skin. Everything about this place filled Kylo with a sense of sentimental longing. Flashes of a woman with chestnut doe eyes and dark brown hair carrying a small child in her arms filled the confines of Kylo’s mind.

 _Your mother. Leia._

He nodded his head, hand raised and playing with tendrils of Rey’s hair. _Yes. She loved this place, taking me often whenever she needed a break from her busy life. Unfortunately, as I got older, she also became more and more involved with the New Senate and naturally our visits here became less frequent._

Not all of this was new information; the two of them had had at length conversations before about his familial relationships, especially that of his mother. It was the easiest one to discuss; his mother had never lost hope in him. The general had always seen the light in her son. Thinking of her now, in this place, almost drove him to tears. Kylo missed her; he made note to suggest to Rey that they visit his mother soon.

Turning away from him, Rey looked at the nearby islands. She brought up one of her hands to shield her eyes from the brightening sun. It was reaching midday and the sun was shining brightly. She spoke aloud to respond to him, “I can see why she would take your family here—it does feel very peaceful. Something about this place...it just feels right.”

Kylo was unsure if Rey was aware of her projecting feelings and images, but she was thinking of home again. He caught a glimpse of a thought, and he swore he saw himself within it. His finger caressed the exposed skin of her sun kissed arm, raising flesh where he traced. 

“Can you teach me how to swim?”

The question caught Kylo off guard but made him grin bemusedly nonetheless. “Yes, of course, little desert scavenger. Would you like to try before or after we eat?”

“I’d rather go before; we ate on the shuttle not too long ago so I’m not very hungry. What do I need to bring, or to wear?” She turned to look at him, an excited look lighting her eyes. Kylo leaned close, placing a kiss on her shoulder. He spoke against her skin. 

“We can go to the shore now, we won’t need much.”

They walked down to beach, where Kylo instructed Rey on how to swim. 

__

Night had fallen over Naboo. The young couple laid in the dark of their room, illuminated by the soft twinkle of distant stars. Neither was asleep, enjoying each other’s presence while they cuddled in the plush bed. Their hands were intertwined; Kylo’s broad chest pressed firmly against Rey’s back. He believed they fit into each other well, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks.

Feelings of nervousness began to swirl in the pit of his stomach. With the last two planets, Rey had asked almost immediately why they were there, but on here she hadn’t. Kylo was curious, because this was the one planet he truly wanted her to ask about. Especially considering what she had been thinking about since their first day in Corellia.

Bringing her closer to him gave Kylo an inner strength, drawing from her serene presence. He nudged his head against the crook of her neck, resting it there once Rey revealed more of her neck to him. 

Her voice broke the calm silence. “Tell me what’s on your mind. I can feel your emotions beginning to whirl.”

It took him a moment to respond; Kylo could sense her impatience beginning to flare up. 

“You haven’t asked me why I brought you to Naboo,” he quietly replied.

The knight could tell that Rey hadn’t expected that to be the cause of such emotions within him. She turned around, face to face with his bare chest. She placed her cold hand above his heart, spreading it flat against his chest before catching his focus with the same magnetism as always.

Rey took in a deep breath. “When we first stepped out of the shuttle, I could feel just how much this place meant to you. I wasn’t sure how to ask you about it.”

“This estate belongs to my maternal grandmother’s family. Anakin Skywalker’s wife, Padmé Naberrie. She ruled as Queen of Naboo for two terms and then as senator, right until her death shortly after giving birth to my mother and uncle. 

“My mother didn’t know much about her birth mother, but once she had come into contact with a biological aunt and was invited to use this villa, she couldn’t resist. My mother brought me along with her because of how beautiful and tranquil it is here. She enjoyed the isolated countryside, especially when my father would join us.”

The memories of his family flashed through his mind, flowing through the bond he shared with Rey. So many emotions accompanied them, he was surprised she didn’t succumb to them. Kylo’s voice became thick with emotion as he continued speaking. 

“My happiest memories with my parents are in this house, on this planet. I wanted to bring you here especially because of that. I wanted to bring you to my _family_ , to my _home_.”

Tears streaked down his face as he recalled simpler times here, with his family. Kylo could see himself as a ten year old boy, happily running through the halls of Varykino; he used to love playing hide and seek with his parents because it meant exploring the villa. He would spend most of his time exploring the meadows, seeing the different flowers and animals of Naboo. It was a time when he was simply Ben Solo Organa, when the darkness in his mind was nothing more than a troublesome fog and the occasional self-doubt or burst of sudden rage. The pangs of want and sadness collided together, fusing into something new.

Fingers on his face, wiping away the tears, brought Kylo back to the present. His dark brown eyes found Rey’s, her face expressing her concern. She gently kissed his cheeks, taking the tears away with her lips. 

“I lived on Jakku for most of my life, but it never truly felt like a home. It always felt like a temporary place, somewhere I knew I was not destined to stay in forever. I couldn’t explain why I was so sure of it, perhaps a mix of my Force capabilities coupled with desperately clinging to the belief that my family would return to bring me home. 

“I suppose what I’m trying to say is thank you, Kylo, for sharing this with me. For bringing me into _your_ home.” 

He instinctively brought her closer to him, crashing their chests against each other in a tight embrace. With her hair in his face, Kylo pressed a firm kiss on Rey’s scalp. The tears still continued to flow down his cheeks, intermingling with chestnut hair. 

“I think a person can have multiple homes,” Kylo started. He stared out the transparisteel windows, noticing how the moonlight reflected beautifully off the tranquil surface of the water. “And not all of them are physical. For instance...I feel at home when I’m with you.”

Rey’s eyes widened; he could feel her surprise through the Force bond. “But...why?”

Kylo couldn’t help the small smirk spreading across his face, revealing his amusement with her. From their bond, from the thoughts swirling and flowing between the both of them, Kylo picked up on the fact that Rey simply couldn’t understand why he was so in love with her, why _she_ was his home. He could feel how much importance the word, the implication, carried for her. 

_I mean everything I’m saying_ , he said to himself and to the scavenger girl. 

“These moments between you and me, our memories. You have changed me Rey. For the better. Ever since you stepped into my life, you slowly began to change me. You have done so much for me in so many different ways. From the most extraordinary of ways to the simplest. The motions of ordinary love, that’s where my home is with you.

“I love you, Rey. And I would like to spend the rest of my time with you, making a _home_ with you. This villa is ours, if we want it. But we could also get a smaller property, if that’s what you would want.”

The words tumbled out, but they came from a place of love and compassion and joy. Feelings of lightness translated into words, clinging onto a single request: _will you live with me?_

Rey beamed at him, her affection and love for Kylo shining through and bleeding into him through their bond. It comforted him, caused tears of happiness to roll down his cheek. Rey’s hand was still there, her thumb occasionally wiping away the moisture of his tears. She kissed him again; Kylo could feel her pouring every ounce of love she had for him into it. He felt her _choosing_ him.

“Yes. This place, it can be our home. Anywhere can be our home, Ben”—he was shocked she had called him by his given name yet nonetheless felt a strange happiness from hearing Rey speak it—“I love you.”

Kylo’s heart soared, bringing her back in for another passionate kiss. After spending so many years running from his family, running from _himself_ , Kylo Ren— _Ben Solo Organa_ —finally felt like he had returned home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah, here's the end!!! i hope you enjoyed this little journey - it was so much fun writing this and sharing this. thank you to everyone who left comments, kudos, and even subscribed to this story! it really, truly means a lot and i'm so happy you've enjoyed what i've created :)
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://punkeraa.tumblr.com/) and keep up with me there! i post little drabbles there at times and you'll get to see what i'm currently working on as well ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [Varykino](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Varykino)


End file.
